George Marshall
Overview George Marshall is a former General of the Galactic Imperium, and was responsible for conducting and organizing various field missions during the time he spent in his rank. He was also one of the more active Imperial military officers after the Shift, helping to cement the Imperium's military forces into the newly discovered System 54. George was also integral in the process of merging the Imperium with the mostly defunct and disorganized military of Qoter during the first few months after the Shift. George would then go on to serve the Imperium faithfully for another two years before fading into obscurity. Many assume he retired, though he hasn't been seen publicly since before the Collective War. Originally Created By: George Marshall. Personality George Marshall was well known as a tongue in cheek type of General, often cracking jokes and encouraging banter when dealing with his troops. However, this didn't impede his overall effectiveness when organizing strategic operations. George was known for his analytical mind and his ability to form complex strategies in a remarkably short amount of time. Appearance George Marshall was a young man of average height who sported spiking black hair and a sharp goatee during his time with the Galactic Imperium. At some point he had his left arm replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic, though it is unclear if it was due to an injury or personal body modification. He generally dressed in his Imperial Field Operations gear, consisting of light body armour over an Imperial officer's uniform. He also often wore a set of black epaulets to highlight his rank. Backstory George Marshall was born on Earth in 2068. At the age of sixteen, he joined the Galactic Imperium's military, where he rose quickly through the ranks. By the time he was twenty-three he was awarded the rank of General due to his outstanding service in a campaign against Aurelia, where he saved the life of his soon-to-be Commander. The woman in question, Commander Kalise Oliviara, taught George a great deal in terms of leading missions and organizing soldiers and equipment; lessons that came to help George out greatly in the future. After the Shift occurred in 2094, George was one of the first Imperial officers to explore the Earth's new home within System 54. He was instrumental in forming alliances with the Qoterian governement, which helped cement the Imperium into the Qoterian political world and formed the basis of the alliance between the two factions. He also aided in merging the Galactic Imperium's military with the disorganized Qoterian millitary, a process that greatly advanced interstellar relationships. Afterwards, George decided to move into a more passive role, aiding and advising fellow Imperium officers and organizing task force missions against Aurelia, the Marauders and several other rebel factions the new System had to offer. However, just before the start of the Collective War, General Marshall faded into obscurity. His last public appearance was at a conference held in 2095, where he warned of the dangers that they still faced coming from the stars. Many assume he retired afterwards, though some think he climbed the ranks even higher and became a member of the Imperial Council. Regardless, his current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia * Despite being created by one of the founders of the group, George Marshall was not the first Galactic Imperium character to enter the series * In his first (and only) series appearance, George was listed as the 'the General of the entire Galactic Imperium Military'. However, this was later ret-conned once the full chain of command for the Galactic Imperium was revealed. The true rank of the leader of the Imperial Military and Navy is the Grand Admiral. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists